domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Host: The Tale of Nikki
Chapter 1: Till then, fellow Wikiers! 'Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Nick: '''Yeah, and comment #BringustheBird if you wanna see more tweets. '''Shipper: '''Boi, don't no one wanna see your tweets! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! '''Shipper: '''Aaaaaaaand, cut! *turns off camera* That's a wrap! Good job, everybody! Go get some coffee by the break room, you've earned it! '''Nick: '*sighs and stretches* Ah! Nothing like a good episode of torture to really start you off right! 'Nikki: '''Yup! Now, for the "Daily Darable" check. Time to see if everyone's alive. Jesse? '''Jesse: '*on target board* Here! 'Nikki: '''Petra? '''Petra: '*buried under biscuits* Here! 'Nikki: '''Lukas? Jenny? '''Lukas & Jenny: '''Here! *continue making out* '''Nikki: '''Olivia? Axel? '''Olivia & Axel: '*infected w/ potion of nausea* Here...olp! 'Nikki: '''Classic Order? '''Classic Order: '*buried underground* Here! 'Nikki: '''Episode 8 cast? '''Episode 8 Cast: '*in cage* Here! 'Nikki: '''Harper? '''Harper: '*fighting zombie horde* Here--agh! hey, back off! 'Nikki: '''Welp, that's everyone! *pulls lever which deactivates all torture* Hokay! Go get some rest guys! '''Lukas: '''Gee, thanks. *rubs shoulder* '''Shipper: '''I'm off to live chat! See ya! *leaves* '''Nick: '''I'm gonna go meet the OC boys for tonight. It's Friday, baby! *leaves* '''Petra: '''I'm gonna go tend my wounds. I need to be stable for the next episode. come on, guys. *leaves* '''All (except Nikki): '*leave* 'Nikki: ...'Hey, Jesse? Hold up a moment. I need to talk with you. 'Jesse: '? 'Nikki: '''I'm not going to hurt you. The episode's over, remember? '''Jesse: '...*follows Nikki* Okay...what are you talking about? 'Nikki: '''Listen...there's something you don't quite know about me yet. It's going to sound pretty crazy, so...be prepared. '''Jesse: '''Prepared? Where is this going? '''Nikki: '''It's actually family matters, bro. '''Jesse: '"Bro?" As in..."bromigo?" Or...as in--?! 'Nikki: '''Yeah...high time I told you. I'm your sister, Jesse. Chapter 2: Family Tension '''Jesse: '''WTF?! We're actually related?! '''Nikki: '''Calm down. I know it's twisted, but it's true. Steve and Alex are our parents, and...well, I never told you because of...you being a darable and all. '''Jesse: '''So you mean to say that this dumb show was more important than your kinship with me?! '''Nikki: '''Wha--no that's not it! It's just that Shipper didn't expect the show to become so popular, and we had to keep it up so everyone could be happy! '''Jesse: '''Everyone except you family, apparently. '''Nikki: '''Will you just let me explain?! I had to make a choice! If I favored you in any way, then it would leave upset Wikiers! But if I didn't, and you eventually found out about this, then YOU'D be he one angry! Do you know how hard it's been to torture my own brother?! '''Jesse: '''So you chose making me angry instead of your precious Wikiers. Nice choice. '''Nikki: '''Oh for Notch's sake! Do you want to know WHY I risked making you mad?! '''Jesse: '''Why? To make me look dumb? To fill in the blanks for your Wikiers? To please Shipper by torturing me, your own brother?! '''Nikki: '''BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND AND MOVE ON INSTEAD OF BEING SUCH A HEARTLESS D**K ABOUT IT! '''Jesse: '*stunned* 'Nikki: '''Forget it. I was wrong to think you deserved to learn the truth. I should've known you'd react selfishly. *starts to leave* Chapter 3: Siblings Together, Family Forever '''Jesse: '...Nikki, hold up! 'Nikki: '*whips around* What? 'Jesse: '''I...I'm sorry. '''Nikki: '''Ever heard of the phrase, "too little, too late?" '''Jesse: '''Look, I was...just shocked...and angry...mostly because I had a family member who was actually ALIVE this whole time...and they never bothered to tell me...as if I didn't matter at all. '''Nikki: '''Well, when you put it THAT way-- '''Jesse: '''But then I remembered that I'm supposed to be the older sibling about this...and I never considered the pain you might be feeling to hide it. It was for Shipper's sake, wasn't it? '''Nikki: '...Um-- 'Jesse: '''So, I understand now that it's only fair to move on. Maybe we'dve grown closer then, instead of barking at each other like this. But I get it if you're still mad. '''Nikki: '*sigh* You're such a moron. 'Jesse: '''Yes, we've established that. '''Nikki: '''I'm not mad, dummy. I was just hurt. '''Jesse: '''You have a very funny way of showing it. '''Nikki: '*Pfff!* Shut up! *punches shoulder* 'Jesse: '''Ow! Ou--hey! That actually didn't hurt a bit. '''Nikki: '''Why would I hurt my bro? *grins* '''Nick: '''Hey! Are you two done in there? I;ll drink all this coffee myself if you don't hurry! '''Jesse: '*walks to break room w/ Nikki* Oh, so now that we've made up, I wanted to ask: if you're my sister, what does that make Nick? My other little brother? My nephew? My cousin? '''Nikki: '''Your son. '''Jesse: '''O.O THE END Category:Story Category:Jetrashipper Story